The Rose
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Hey again. Basically in this fic, Ginny attempts sucide, guess who comes to her rescue. ^_^ Rating for suicide theme and for snogging.


Hey everyone! Well, here I am with another story. I wrote this for an English assignment. I had to tone it down a bit for that reason, so it's not exactly the way I write stories, just so you know. Well I'm going to stop talking now. ~Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
At the end of yesterday, I had every intention of not living to see the light of another day. All of my hate from the last five years, all bottled up, just exploded quietly within my soul. Let me just replay the whole day for you. ~~~ I woke, just like every other morning, in a horrid mood. I had once again, dreamt of my position in life, in my brothers' shadows, a nobody for life. For the thousandth time since I came here to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I cried. Just like I cried myself to sleep every night. It had actually become a routine for me; natural. After I finished crying into my pillow, I got out of my bed, showered and then dressed in my usual black attire. I found that that shade helped me fade into the shadows more easily. Then I walked out of my room, down to the Common Room, where my brother and his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting, talking, and laughing. I walked over to them and had sat in a chair next to them for a whole five minutes before they even noticed me. "Oh, hey, Gin." Hermione said. That was all, most everyone, ever said to me. A quick "hi" followed by a shortened version of my name, which I hated. Not my name, but the shortened version. My real name was Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, but everyone either called me "Gin" or "Ginny". It annoyed me so. "Hey." My brother, Ron, mumbled out, not really caring. "Yeah, hi, Gin." Harry said. Ah, Harry the one person I thought would never hurt me. The one person I thought actually loved me. However, I found out about five months ago, that I was wrong, he'd never seen me as anything more than, "Ron's little sister." And had told me so, right before he broke my heart when he told me that he and Hermione, in fact, were to be engaged. I remember crying and crying. I shook those memories aside and got up from my chair, before I started crying again. I didn't even say goodbye to them, no need. I walked out of the Common room and down the corridor, planning on going to the Great Hall (where we eat our meals) but my feet lead me instead out the doors, down the steps and to the Rose garden that sat behind the school. I walked deep within the garden, to a secluded spot that had a cobblestone bench off to one side. I sat on one side of the bench, pulling my legs into an "indian-style" position, and began slowly rocking myself back and forth. I began to cry. This routine always calmed me down, after I stopped crying, of course. I looked at one of the perfect roses next to me and wished I could be just like it. A perfect, delicate flower that no one could hate or ignore, ever. I pulled the rose from its place on the bench and examined it. Suddenly, one of the thorns pricked my finger. I cursed softly and dropped the rose. I looked at my finger, or rather at the blood now coming from it. I watched as the thick, red liquid slid down my finger, dripped off of it and onto the fallen rose. It was then, I suppose, I decided I wanted to see more of the blood. For I knew, the more blood I saw, the less of this life I was living I would see. So I pulled my pocketknife that was shaped like a dragon that Bill, one of my other brothers, had given to me. I carefully placed blade on my pale wrist and began to apply pressure. That's when I heard a voice. A voice I now thank God I heard. "What are you doing Weasley?" The voice of Draco Malfoy, my brother's worst enemy, sounded in my ears. I gasped and dropped the knife, letting it fall to the ground. I looked up at his face, into his piercing gray eyes. I didn't see the usual coldness I normally saw, but instead, the hint of concern and confusion I saw in them now. He looked down at my wrist, which was now bleeding freely. He rushed to me and torn off a piece of his shirt and tied it around my wrist. "I said, what are you doing, Weasley." He said, a bit more fiercely now. All at once I broke down and began to sob. I felt his muscular arms encircle me, hesitantly at first, but then stronger. "Shh, it's alright Virginia, what happened, you can tell me." He said to me. I felt, as though he was the only person I could talk to right now, the only person I would want to talk to. So, I did, I spilled out the whole story to him, of how I found out about Harry and Hermione, about how I'm never noticed, and how I felt as if I wasn't loved. I told him everything. When I finished, he held me close and rocked me back and forth. "Well, Virginia, of all the things you told me, there's at least one thing that isn't true. I know of someone who loves you." He told me. I looked up at him, confused. That was when he lowered his mouth to mine and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. When it ended, he smiled at me. Then he picked up the rose I had dropped earlier and placed it behind my ear, pulling back some of my hair. "You're so beautiful." He said to me, wiping some remaining tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. I smiled at him, reached up and kissed him. I sighed, "I love you, too, Draco." I told him. Then he took my hand and led me back up to the castle. "Virginia?" He started. "Yes, Draco." I said, leaning on his arm, feeling a bit faint. "Promise me you will never do that again." He said to me. I looked up at him, his eyes were pleading with me. "I've not reason to, now." I told him and smiled. He smiled back at me, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. ****************** That, Diary, was how it went yesterday. Horrible until then end. Now, I must dash, I'm meeting Draco in a few minutes. We are dating now, and so much in love. Ron nearly blew a gasket, wouldn't it figure, the one time he notices. But oh well, he's relaxed a bit now, so it'll be all right. Well, Draco's here, I'll make another entry soon, until then. Love, Virginia Weasley 


End file.
